


Blue and White

by AquosEvolved



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anthology, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved
Summary: A collection of Azurrin drabbles that will update irregularly as tiny ideas come to me.[Runs off one word prompts. Prompt suggestions are appreciated.]
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Journal

Fatigue pulled at Corrin's eyelids, but he was not ready to sleep. He fought the urge so he could continue to watch his wife as she scratched away in her journal. It was their routine nighttime affair; once both of them had managed to pull away from work, Azura would sit up in bed, writing in her journal, while Corrin would lay as close to her as he could without getting in the way. Over time, Azura had adjusted her posture and motions so he could get even closer. With as close as he was, Azura's waterfalls of pale blue locks partially draped over him, but he hardly minded. Her gorgeous and silky-soft hair was one of his favorite things about her.

"I've always wondered..." Corrin started before interrupting himself with a yawn. "What do you write about?"

Azura turned from her journal to smile down at him - the way she slightly narrowed her eyes when she smiled was another of the uncountable things he loved about her. 

"Threads of whitest snow / slowly rising and falling / as he softly breathes." She recited.

"Poetry."

"Not just poetry, love." Azura corrected. "But also things we say to each other throughout the day, and all the little things we do for each other." She closed her journal and laid it to the side. Her hands freed, she lowered one of them to caress Corrin's pale, feathery hair. At such a gentle touch, he began to lose the battle to stay awake.

The last words Corrin heard before he drifted off to sleep were an incredibly soft "I want to remember every last moment with you, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know haikus are Mitama's thing but I don't care.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet afternoon with the expecting king and queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was suggested by Nate_kun.

"Samuel."

"Satsuki."

Valla's king and queen lounged in the shade of a willow tree, passing names back and forth. Corrin sat behind Azura, arms looped around her middle. He rested his head on her shoulder so he could look down, lovingly, at the swell of her belly.

"Sierra."

"Shinji."

Each time, they alternated between a boy's name and a girl's name. Azura mostly suggested Hoshidan names while Corrin mostly suggested Nohrian names. They'd suggest traditional Vallite names for the firstborn prince or princess of their new kingdom, if only they knew any.

"Sterling."

"Shirona."

"Susan."

Azura closed her eyes and hummed in thought. Corrin took the pause between suggestions to press a kiss to his wife's cheek. She angled her head against his when he returned to her shoulder.

"Shigure." She suggested and then let out a gentle gasp.

"What is it?" Corrin asked.

Rather than give her answer in words, Azura took one of her husband's hands by the wrist and gingerly guided it around her belly. Something thumped faintly under his hand.

"Shigure." Corrin repeated. "Do you like that, little one?"

As if in response, the baby kicked again.

"Shigure it is." Azura breathed. Corrin pulled back, but only far enough that he could see his wife's face. There was only one time he'd seen her with a smile that wide, and that was on their wedding day. Tears welled in her eyes.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then touched his forehead to hers. "Shigure it is." He echoed.


End file.
